The present invention relates to the design of three-dimensional (3D) objects, and more particularly to a method and devices for aiding in the modeling of 3D objects making it possible to obtain an instantiated model of a 3D object on the basis of a generic model of this object and of specific models of elements of this object or of a specific model of a second object comprising part of this object.
The design of complex assemblies such as airplanes requires the relative positioning of a plurality of elements. The positioning of a first element relative to a second generally involves different disciplines. For example, the positioning of an engine on an airplane wing requires consultation among engine designers, mechanical engineers, aerodynamic engineers, acoustic engineers and specialists of numerous other disciplines.
Traditionally, the study of positioning is organized in the form of successive partial analyses. The specialists of the disciplines having the greatest consequences for choosing the positioning on the basis of predetermined criteria are entrusted with beginning the study and proposing a first position. The study is then passed on to a specialist of another discipline, who will add to it, and so on. When all disciplines have participated in the study, the file is generally sent back to each for validation of the result. If the positioning has been modified during the study and certain criteria for a particular discipline are no longer met, the positioning must be modified and the succession of partial analyses must be repeated by all disciplines in order to validate the new position.
In general, these studies are based on 3D numerical models of real 3D objects. In the course of this process, however, it frequently occurs that the imposed constraints are such that the shape of the object to be positioned must be modified. If this object has been designed by a third party, it is then necessary to submit a request to this third party for a particular version of the numerical model of this object. The analysis is then suspended until the new model has been received. If the shape of the object must be modified several times, considerable delays are caused.
In addition, a specific model received from a third party is generally a static model that does not permit automation of certain tasks or of certain calculations necessary for certain studies.
Although the use of a generic model may permit a preliminary study under certain circumstances, the lack of precision of a generic model usually makes it impossible to carry a precise study through to completion.
A need therefore exists for creating instantiated and realistic models that can be parameterized, in particular to study the positioning of objects with which they are associated relative to other objects.